


Favors Can Go a Long Way

by NoahK



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lil fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Laura huffed when she realized the door to her room was locked. It was rarely ever locked. She began to rummage through her bag in attempts of finding the key she has only had to use twice but before she could find it the door swung open just enough for her to enter”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors Can Go a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> #CreampuffWeek
> 
> DAY ONE/Jan. 11
> 
> Prompt: Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread

 

Carmilla rolled out of bed slowly only daring to open one eye in fear of the room being too bright. Instead of the usual brightness of the room from the afternoon light she found that it was rather dark. She grabbed her phone off the counter to check the time to only find out that it was in fact after 4 in the afternoon like she had thought. Carmilla looked over to the window only to find it completely covered by a dark blanket. Laura.

It was finals week at Silas University and the younger girl had been completely stressing out about the end of the semester. But somehow even in her stressed out stupor she managed to do something nice for the broody vampire. Carmilla broke into a sudden smirk knowing exactly how to repay the younger girl.

/ /

Laura huffed when she realized the door to her room was locked. It was rarely ever locked. She began to rummage through her bag in attempts of finding the key she has only had to use twice but before she could find it the door swung open just enough for her to enter.

She didn’t think about how dark the room was because of the blanket she put up to block the light from disturbing Carmilla so it took her a long time to realize what was going on. Laura swiftly closed the door behind her and dropped her bag next to it before turning around. Her breath immediately hitched at the sight before her.

“Hey, cupcake,” Carmilla husked from her place on the floor.

“What the...”

“Come sit,” Carmilla said cutting her statement off.

Laura complied and joined the broody vampire one of the mattresses that was placed between their two bed frames. Carmilla promptly handed her a mug of freshly made hot chocolate.

“Uh…thanks,” Laura whispered still stunned by the scene before her. Not only had Carmilla moved one of the mattresses to the floor but she also set up a blanket fort above it. The majority of their pillows and blankets were on the mattress ready for comfort. The room was almost entirely dark aside from the soft glow of her laptop on the far end of the mattress that was already queued up with some movie. On top of all that was an impressive assortment of cookies including her favorite holiday cookies; gingerbread.

“Impressive, I know,” Carmilla said very matter-of-factly.

“It really is. What’s thing all for anyway?”

“You.”

“What?” Laura asked stunned further by Carmilla’s bluntness.

“It’s for you. I did it all for you,” Carmilla said regaining some of her ability to be vague. She knew Laura would only think of this moment but she meant so much more than that. Carmilla did everything for Laura. Everything. Yet Laura was still oblivious.

“Oh.” Carmilla looked up at Laura who was staring right at her waiting for her to continue. “Everything, everything?”

Carmilla’s mouth nearly dropped open. She definitely did not expect Laura to actually catch on to that so soon. Usually Laura was painfully oblivious to anytime Carmilla tried to flirt with her or even tell her how she felt about the younger girl. The one time she expected Laura did not be oblivious was definitely not this one.

“Yes, everything,” Carmilla husked feigning confidence despite her shock.

“Carm…” Laura couldn’t even finish the sentence she started because of what she decided to do instead. Laura knew her words would fail her so opted for pulling the  older girl into a hug which she wasn’t expecting at all. The hug lasted way longer than it should have but neither of them wanted to be the first to pull away. Eventually they pulled apart and wound up resting their foreheads together in silent knowing. They knew what was coming but they wanted to embrace this moment for as long as possible. Finally after what seemed like ages they kissed. It was soft at first but quickly grew more passionate. The only reason they were even able to stop was because both of the girls started smiling too much.

“So, uh, how about we watch this movie?” Carmilla asked trying to not sound flustered even though she was beyond so.

“Okay.”

Carmilla leaned forward to press play on the movie she had queued up for them to watch. It was a movie that she knew Laura loved despite having seen it a hundred times by now. Carmilla leaned back into the pillows only to be joined by a slightly hesitant Laura. Eventually she snuggled into Carmilla’s side leaning on her shoulder and lacing their fingers together in Carmilla’s lap. The new found closeness was going to take some minor adjusting to but it was totally worth the wait.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic is about 20x this length involves both Hollstein and LaFerry and is insanely fluffy.


End file.
